


Cooking with Styles

by adoringsmiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Chef Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Top Harry, YouTube, YouTuber Niall, Youtuber AU, long distance, slight daddy kink, youtuber larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringsmiles/pseuds/adoringsmiles
Summary: Anyone can cook— or so they say.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 221
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	Cooking with Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
This is my first smut fic and this is not beta-ed. Also, I’m asian and English is not my first language nor do I know how to live in England/UK. All I can say is,I hope you enjoy this a bit and not crige all the way as I was while writing this.  
This mentions Zayn and I don’t really know how to tag. Let me know if there are anything else I need to tag and yeah. Feel free to leave a comment, I think.  
Thank you!

The room filled the sounds coming from the television. Advertisement after advertisement just before the show you’re waiting for.

See, today is a Sunday, which means it’s a fun day to watch yet another episode of kids cooking better than Louis will ever do. These kids cook up the most appetizing dishes that most adults can’t even come up with especially the plating of each meal. Like how can the kids plate this good when they can barely pass through the countertop?

“For the next challenge, you kids will be doing the pasta run!”

The television shows the latest Maste Chef Junior episode. All the hosts are wearing this plain white suits as Liam provides instruction on how the first round in the episode will be. So far, this latest season looks like it will be the best one.Having Liam, Zayn, and Harry as the host/judges was a good call for the production team. All three are well-known to the craft and all three are all good with the kids.

One may think that both Louis and Niall is watching this show because they want to learn how to cook or somehow be inspired to learn how to cook. Unfortunately, Louis would gladly order fast food than to attempt another cooking and burn down their flat. Niall on the other hand, knows a bit on how to cook but just like Louis, would rather order out. Both watches the show for the sole purpose of ogling the hosts.

“Hey Louis! Your boyfriend is on the telly now!”

“Husband” Louis whispered out of nowhere as he can already hear Niall’s shout from their living room.

Louis and Harry has been together since they were still in their uni days. Harry pursuing his culinary diploma while Louis majored in Drama. They met at the annual University fair where both were the president to their own respective fanclub.

Both come from so far from all their lazy days on the couch with now Harry being in the telly on a daily basis. They were both so young. Both juggling work, their studies, and their relationship. Maybe it’s really a good foundation if you do get to have your best friend as your boyfriend as well while both of you struggle to put out your names in the market and paying the bills. Maybe it helps, maybe both are just lost in love.

“Move your arse Nialler. Let me watch my boy kill this show while you ogle at his co-host.” Louis came out from their kitchen bearing in one hand a bowl of popcorn and the other a can of beer.

“Where’s my beer Tommo!” Niall objected as soon as he sees Louis carrying a can of beer.

“Go get it yourself Nialler. You do know your hands are not just for wanking to those other hosts right?” 

“Oh fuck off Louis. Just because you’re happily in a relationship with Haz you don’t get to rub it on my face.”

Louis was about to say something but he was stopped from the sound of the door opening. This made Louis toss both the bowl of popcorn and a can of beer towards Niall and ran off to their doorstep to greet his most special person.

“Did I miss anything darling?” Harry asked popping off his dimples as he brightly smiled to the smaller one.

“Just right in time love.” Louis says shyly like a school girl having the major crush on the person in front of them.

At times like this, time stops while Louis and Harry look at each other. Each look conveys that they will be alright, that everything else will be alright. Including Louis’ burnt popcorn.

“Oh hey Haz, can you cook a new batch of popcorn since Louis burnt them again.” Niall joined in the fun as he shows Harry the bowl of burnt popcorn.

“Oh bugger off you loser. That’s part of the flavor!” Louis tried to save his last cooking skill he can muster up.

“It would’ve been okay if there were any popcorn left but everything is burnt Lou! Why didn’t I smell something burning earlier?”

“We just installed the newest fire detection gadget plus an exhaust fan so it may have sucked all the smoke earlier.” Harry chimned in.

“Why are you supporting the thought that I burnt a bag of popcorn Harry.” While the smallest of the three pouted and put his arms across his chest, the tallest one encaptured him into a big hug as his left arm run along Louis’ waist and the right one just a wee bit higher on his arse..

“No worries Lou, not everyone one has a master chef living with them.”

“Oh shush with you and give me my popcorn.” Louis said as he escaped Harry’s arm and tries to grab the bowl of popcorn on Niall’s arm, however, Harry’s long arms is quicker and have gotten the bowl quicker than Louis.

“Burnt food is unhealthy Louis, I’ll just pop a new one or would you rather eat burgers?” 

“No, thank you. Give me my popcorn.”

“Lou baby, let me make you a new food. How about waffles?”

Louis grumbled quietly contemplating a new plate of waffles with strawberries in it and that new chocolate syrup Harry recently bought is a nice pair as well. That new syrup may perhaps be the most delicious chocolate Louis have tasted in all his years.

“Waffles it is. Will you help me chop the strawberries dear?” Harry asked with sweetness seeping in his voice trying to console the little one’s burnt ego.

“Please don’t burn the strawberries Lou.” Niall teased Louis and quickly escaped the wrath of a raging kitten who is now wrapped in a bear hug from a tall frog.

————-

It was all quiet in the Styles household. With Louis casually scrolling through his phone at the edge of their bed while Harry is sitting on the floor with luggage wide open and clothes scattered everywhere.

With all of Harry’s travelling, he is used to the packing. There’s just something that stops him from doing so now. One reason is that he’s reluctant of leaving Louis alone in the house. Either he comes back to an unhealthy Louis or a burned down house.

“You remember not to eat burnt food right baby?” Harry asked as he toyed with the button down shirt he’s currently folding.

Instead of answering the tall one, Louis acknowledged him by humming and massaging Harry’s scalp with his free hand.

“Also, don’t order too much fast food. You know that those food contains a lot of grease and salt which is super unhealthy for you.” Harry reminded Louis. “If you need to order out, I left the flyer of that healthy restaurant down the block on the fridge’s doors.”

“Alright, alright daddy.” Louis mocked Harry’s behavior as he rested his chin on Harry’s head while continuing scrolling through his Instagram now. “Look it’s you and a puppy. Your fans are really talented love,” Louis continued on showing Harry the fanarts that was also tagged to Louis’ account although the first picture actually showed up on Louis’ feed because he is following the hashtag HarryStylesFanart.

“Babe, I’m being serious. It makes me worry if you’ll be eating unhealthy food while I cook away for someone else on an unknown place.”

“One, LA is not an unknown place for you anymore. You even already have a place there love.” Louis said while putting down his phone. “Second, to ease your pretty little arse, I promise to only order from the healthy options you’ve put on our fridge.” With that, Harry earned a kiss on his cheek. “Lastly, what if once you’re back, you can teach me how to properly cook like a good househusband?” A kiss on the lips finished off Louis’ statement and right now, he’s looking straight at Harry’s eyes with his big puppy eyes.

Without missing a beat, Harry cupped Louis’ face with both his hands and kissed Louis back. “I love you”

“I love you too you big oaf.” Louis said making a cute voice a Harry squished his face in between his hands. “Now wreck me so I won’t forget your small arse while you’re at LA screaming at those innocent amatuer chefs.” 

————-

“Hey love.” Louis greeted the recently awakened Harry as he munched on his lunch which was the fajita he ordered from the healthy restaurant that Harry pestered him to order his food from.

"Miss you boo" even if was only a whisper the thought is clear enough for Louis to understand.

To brighten up Harry's day, Louis brought out his brightest smile knowing how exhausted the other must be for filming non-stop to ensure that he'll be home on time for Louis' birthday and Christmas.

"I know babe. Only a few more days eh. Why don't you use the sweater of mine that you brought over there?" Louis teasingly said while wiggling his eyebrows to indicate his intention on how Harry can use the sweater.

"You mean my sweater?" 

That brought a smile at Harry's face thinking of the purple sweater Louis loved too much that indeed ended up more on Louis' body than his own. He can confirm that the sweater swallowed Louis wholly given Lou's petite body though Louis fights that the sweater is just his size.

"Same thoughts. What's yours is mine."

"So your arse is mine?"

"It is always yours, babe. Also, this arse is so excited for your return."

"Aww, it misses me already. Don't you worry that big arse of yours boo I'll be home soon."

"Miss you baby cakes"

"I miss you so much sweet cheeks and thank you for sneaking your purple sweater even though we both know that it’s your favorite one"

With that they both ended the video call with a smile to face another day without each other in their arms.

————-

Being away from each other does take a toll on them. Both were easily irritated for the past week where both opted to just stay indoors to not share their negative feelings to their friends.

"Baby, I'm home!"

“Shut up you irish arse! You’re just making me miss him more.”

In the living room, you will be able to see Louis bundled up into several blankets and sweaters watching a rerun of the last master chef junior episode.

“Look at him Niall, so good with those kids.” Louis looked at the screen lovingly. It’s currently showing Harry consoling the little kid who had their baked soufflé flat which was the main challenge for that episode. “We should probably start planning for our family Niall.”

“You do know that watching those episodes won’t make Harry come out of the television, right?” Niall asked to no one as Louis is practically just staring at the screen.

“I miss him Niall. This is the longest we’ve spent apart.”

“You do know that moping here won’t quicken the days. So put a movie there while I check on what I can cook from your kitchen.”

“I want cereal Niall.”

“Go make it yourself.”

Louis was about to complain that Niall should serve him since he is sad but Niall already started walking towards the kitchen. Once Louis caught up with Niall, the irish man have already raided the refrigerator looking for something he can cook.

On the other side, Louis have retrieved the things he needed for his cereal: Bowl, cereal box, and milk—- He was missing milk. Before getting the milk, Louis have already set the bowl in the counter and have poured his coco puffs in it.

As he is still missing milk, he went beside Niall and tried to peek if there are still milk left in the Fridge. Unsuccessful as Niall is hoarding the whole space in front of the fridge, Louis pulled out his phone and checked if Harry is now online. Luckily, Harry is now online so Louis didn’t waste any second before pressing the call button.

While waiting for the video call to load up, Niall crept up from the back and saw Harry’s name on Louis screen.

“Husband? Isn’t that a little bit early Lou?” Niall nudged him teasingly.

“It’s not early if we already have the papers Niall.” Louis may have forgotten that their marriage was spontaneous during their last holiday before the start of the filming of Harry’s latest Masterchef season.

“WHAT? WHEN WAS THIS WHY WASN’T I INVITED?” Niall shouted just in time to Harry accepting the video call.

“Hi, Love.” Harry greeted with a smile while his make up was being made up.

Before Louis can utter a word, his phone was snatched away by a raging Niall.

“WHY WASN’T I INVITED TO YOUR WEDDING?” Niall screamed towards the phone now. Completely repeating his question over and over again. He can faintly hear Harry laughing loudly on the other line as both have agreed to only invite their parents during the ceremony via a live video call and no one else. It was a good thing that they were allowed to do so and was able to push through everything.

“IS THAT YOUR WEDDING RING LOUIS?” Niall continued screaming while inspecting two rings on Louis’ right hand. Both rings have a simple design but the one on top have a bigger chunks of diamond plus a bigger stone in the middle. An aquamarine for Harry and a green sapphire for Louis; they opted to have each other’s eye color so that looking at their hands will remind them of each other.

“You both are saps. I expect to be invited to the big wedding though.” With that Niall passed the phone back to Louis and returned back to the living room to choose the movie for himself as he gave up in looking for anything to cook in the kitchen. “Do give me some of your cereal Lou!”

“So you were able to explain to Niall our wedding decision?” Louis asked Harry as he faced the phone towards himself.

“Yes.” Harry said with a big smile, however, that smile quickly turned to a serious face. “Did I just hear that you’re eating cereal for dinner?” 

“Nope. You just heard that Niall wants my cereal too”

“Louis”

See, both men rarely calls each other by their name during private conversations. It’s like how parents uses your name not your nickname when things get serious. Knowing how health conscious Harry is towards Louis, he kept his mouth shut knowing that he may have disappointed Harry with his dinner choice today.

“Can you please order your dinner somewhere and eat something other than just sugar?” Harry tried coaxing Louis.

“I’m sorry. I promise this was the first time I’m doing this. It’s just I miss you so much already and I have forgotten to at least do the grocery and have no energy to even order something Haz.” Louis quickly answered with sadness seeping out of each word.

“I understand that babe. Would you like me to ask Niall to order for you both?”

Louis nodded.

“Ok love, I’ll message Niall.” There was a pause before Harry continued “While waiting for your food, would you want to take a bath? Use my shampoo so you can smell me even if I’m too far from you for now.”

“Brave of you to think that I haven’t used your shampoo since you left.”

“That’s good to hear so that everyone else knows that you belong to me baby.” 

A blush crept up to both Louis’ cheeks with the thought of his possessive Harry.

“When are you going home love?” Louis can’t help asking the magic question.

“Soon baby.”

“Harry where on in 5!” One of the crew members shouted from the background.

“Oh hey Louis!” Liam, one of the hosts, greeted Louis. “How are you, dear?”

“Sad. Please finish your filming soon so I Harry can come back to me already!” Louis whined and showed the biggest pout he can muster up to maybe help his request be expedited.

“We’ll be done sooner than you think Louis.” Zayn joined in.

“Ready guys!” Again, someone from the crew called out now for the three hosts to be ready.

“Bye Louis!” Both Liam and Zayn said their goodbyes and Louis waved goodbye back at them. 

The phone now shows his husband with half a smile. A few seconds passed with just both of them smiling at each other before the other broke a bigger smile.

“Go break a leg love.” Louis lovingly said.

“Thank you baby. I love you.

“I love you too.”

Before ending the video call, Harry said, “I’ll be home sooner than you think love. Stay safe and eat healthy please.”

******

“Ok Louis, are you ready to make your first ever edible home cooked meal?” Niall said as he placed the bag of groceries on the countertop.

“Yes, I want to surprise Harry with a good meal on his return which is ‘sooner than I expected’ as he says.”

“So what are we making?”

“Well we can make something for breakfast first since he may come home early.”

“So, pancake?”

“I was thinking of waffles but then I don’t know how to use the waffle maker Harry recently bought.” The new waffle maker sitting at the side is easy to use per Harry but Louis doesn’t believe his cooking skill for now and he doesn't want to break that newly bought item.

“So, pancake?” Niall repeated his earlier question.

“Sure. Let me just get my ipad to pull up Harry’s youtube video on how to make pancake.”

Few minutes passed and Louis returned to a counter top filled with ingredients in which he thinks are used to make a pancake. There are eggs, butter, milk, flour, and other white things.

“So I think I already have the ingredients needed for a pancake.” Niall said proudly as he shows the filled countertop.

“Nice Nialler!” Louis is thankful for his supportive friend who’d help him to complete his tasks. “Let me just make some space for the ipad right here.”

Before placing the ipad on the countertop, Louis searched for the pancake video that Harry’s team uploaded on youtube. While loading, he looked through the items again. He barely remembered from watching Harry make pancake that the dry and wet ingredients needs to be separated and that’s the first step that Louis did. Upon holding his ipad on one hand and two eggs on the other, he looked at Niall and asked “shouldn’t it be three instead of two eggs?”

“I’m not sure Louis, just play the video.” Niall answered him as he sat on one of the chairs with a bowl of froot loops in front of him.

Louis then placed the ipad on it’s stand as he pressed play to the video. The usual ad played first and to support his husband’s channel, he didn’t press skip and waited for the introduction to Harry’s channel play. Unknown to Louis, Nial have started taking a video of Louis’ first lesson which Niall is thinking of uploading to his own channel.

The video started playing showing a smiley Harry with his still long hair here. Looking back at the video’s information, it was dated several years ago. This one may have been filmed at the earlier days of Harry’s career. While looking through the information it caught Louis’ attention that the video is only roughly 3 minutes long and that already includes the intro to the channel. Given the duration of the video, Louis opted to play and listen first.

‘Hello lads! Welcome back to my channel. For today’s video, I’ll be sharing with you steps on how to make easy pancakes at home. No need to use that packaged shit that’s filled with sugar and added preservatives since making pancakes will now be easy as 1-2-3’

“Harry is so cute and I miss his long hair.” Louis cooed at the video playing and Niall zoomed on the lovestruck face that Louis is showing which he will surely either sell to Harry or bribe Louis with in the future.

‘So, first off, ensure that all your ingredients are at room temperature and the list of the ingredients will be shown on your screens.’

Just as Harry said that a list of ingredients popped out of the video. Louis briefly skimmed through the list and the one on their countertop but the video continued.

“Hey that was too fast Haz!” Louis shouted at no one just let the video continue. “I’ll just pause it later on.”

‘Ok, now that you have the ingredients, I do hope you have separated the dry and wet ones since that is how we’ll be doing this recipe.’

Louis have patted himself on the back for doing the first step right mumbling “I knew it” to himself.

‘First, on a large bowl mix a cup of all-purpose flour, two tablespoon of sugar, 2 tablespoons of baking powder, and a teaspoon of salt. Blend all your dry ingredients to ensure that there will be no flour pockets on your mixture and then make a well in the centre for your wet ingredients.’

“Ok, seems easy enough.” Louis can already see his round fluffy pancakes come to life.

‘Then now to your wet ingredients. You don’t really need a new bowl for this and you can directly pour it on your dry ingredients hence the well in the centre earlier. Now, do add a cup of milk, a beaten egg, and two tablespoon of oil.’

“Now that wet ingredients steps was like Harry rapping on how fast that was.”

‘Once both your dry and wet ingredients are inside the bowl, mix it up until it’s smooth and no lumps are seen. Next up, heat your frying pan to medium high heat and lightly oil it or to pump up the taste, also put some butter in it which is what I’ll be doing. For each pancake you want to pour or scoop up to about a quarter cup of batter to the pan. Wait for the edges to brown or show small bubbles to know when to do your first flip.’

The flipping part may have scared Luis a bit but he has Niall who should help him how to do it. The video also shows that it was easy and it should be easy to him as well. Louis is really feeling optimistic with this pancake making mission he has. Louis paid no more attention to the video’s outro and have shifted his attention to his ingredients in the countertop.

“Ok, for dry ingredients I need all-purpose flour, sugar, salt, and what was that again?” Louis already gathered the mentioned stuff but failed to remember the other dry ingredient needed.

“It’s baking powder Louis. I think I’ve put it on the side somewhere unless it was moved to another place when you re-arranged it earlier.” Niall helped Louis.

Louis gave a thumbs up to Niall and was able to get the baking powder. Before he continued on with his challenge, he looked back at Niall and was now made aware of the phone focused on him.

“What are you doing?”

“Filming you of course! I’m already thinking of a catchy youtube title for clickbaits.”

“Fuck off Niall, I’m not dressed for a video!”

“You’re just going to change your sweater to a hoodie so shush and continue on like I’m not here.”

Knowing Niall, nothing can stop him from filming this. As Louis is feeling positive with this challenge, he let Niall do his own thing and continued with separating the ingredients and now on to the wet ingredients.

Putting aside the dry and wet ingredients being done, Louis now have returned the excess stuff Niall have put out earlier to its respective places. He then looked for a big bowl, a spoon, a cup, and a whisk.

“Ok then, let’s start.” Louis turned around to face Niall and his phone. “Now focus on me, yeah.”

On the big bowl, Louis poured in one cup of the flour.

“Hey Louis, why are you using your tea cup for this?” Niall asked out of curiosity “Shouldn’t you use those measuring cups that Harry most probably have?”

“I have no time to look for those Niall. This is basically the same thing. A cup is a cup.” Louis defended his choice of tools.

“Whatever you say dude.”

Putting aside Niall’s comment to continue on his job, he put in two spoonfuls of sugar and another two spoonfuls of baking powder.

Again, Niall tried to comment on what Louis was doing but he just raised a hand and reached out to the salt.

“Was it two spoonful as well?” Louis asked out of nowhere but without waiting for an answer, he dumped a spoonful of salt and since his unsure if it’s the same amount, he put in another pinch just to be sure.

“See this is easy” He looked over at Niall and the irish lad just nodded.

“I need your phone Louis, we need to order food now.”

“What do you mean order food? We’re eating my pancakes, my friend.”

Niall grunted not wanting to eat salty pancakes but just hoped for the best.

“Whatever you say lad.” 

Based on Louis’ memory, he then poured a cup of milk in the bowl together with his dry mixture.

“Oh shit! I forgot to mix the dry ingredients first but whatever, I’ll still be mixing this later so same-same.” 

Louis comments on his cooking and moved on in adding the remaining wet ingredients; egg, and oil. Little did Louis know, Niall actually put out both olive and vegetable oil. Sadly, when returning the unnecessary stuff, he included the vegetable oil and didn’t move the olive oil from the ingredients he’ll use. If his pancake tastes more like pizza dough, let’s just say there’s always a next time.

“That looks weird Louis, why are there those tiny balls in your mixture?” 

“I’m not sure Nialler.” Louis’ confidence decreased seeing his batter not being smooth like how Harry’s video showed. “Maybe if I mix it more, it will become smooth?”

“Also, why doesn’t it smell sweet? Why does it smell plain?”

“I. AM. NOT. SURE. NEIL!” Louis emphasized each word trying to keep his cool. He kept on mixing the batter and realized the mixture is way too runny compared to how it was mixed from the video. 

“You know what, fuck this mixture! I’ll just fry this already.” Louis stomped his feet and got the pan ready. Putting oil and bit of butter on the pan, he waited for it to heat up.

As the batter was too runny, it was easy to scoop and pour on the pan. What Louis didn’t expect though is the popping hot oil splattering all over the place.

“Louis! That’s too much oil and the heat of your stove is way too high lad!” Niall screamed out pointing towards the stove in panic.

Louis quickly moved the pan out of the turned on stove plate but in panic, the pan slightly touched his hand causing Louis to wince and drop the frying pan on the stove.

Niall quickly moved towards Louis to inspect his injury. “You should be more careful Louis.” Niall then picked up the pan and threw the contents of it to the bin.

“Put your injured hand under a running tap water.” Niall ordered Louis as he continued scraping the pancake mixture off the pan.

“Don’t call it as an injury. It’s barely a small burn Nialler.”

“Cut the crap and just do as I say, you arse! I don’t want someone well-equipped to knives to come at me on his return.”

Louis followed as instructed by Niall as he does feel a small sting on the burn. After doing so, he got the pan back from Niall and put a smaller amount of oil and butter. Though Niall was the one who set up the stove now with its heat level.

“Now put the batter Louis.”

Louis then slowly poured his batter and it turned quite like a good circle.

“Look Niall, it looks better.” Louis happily said pulling Niall to show to the camera his work.

“Yeah that’s better lad. Just ensure that you flip it nicely as well.”

“Sure, let me take a picture of it.” Louis fished his phone out from his back pocket and took a quick snap to send to Harry later on. Trying out different angles so that he has several shots to choose from later on, he almost forgot that the fire is on and was only reminded of it from the burning smell at his front. He quickly returned his phone to his back pocket and put his attention back to his pancake.

“Quickly flip that Louis, I think it’s already burnt!”

Getting a spatula, he’s trying to sweep the pancake off the pan but it was giving him some difficulty and he thinks it still stuck. Though with all his prodding at the side, some batter got out of the circle so now his almost perfect circle is now shaped leaning towards an oblong.

Ignoring the shape, he tried again by putting some more force and he is now able to put his spatula under the pancake.

“Now’s the judgement time.” Niall’s camera focus on Louis then moved towards the pan to show if Louis’ flip will be successful.

Slowly, Louis lifts the pancake. With more time Louis took to lift the pancake, the more it drooped down back to the pan. As Louis didn’t want more damage to the shape of the pancake, he quickly flips his pancake so some of the still wet batter scattered out of the coked shape.

“Well, it’s the taste that matters most.” Louis consoled himself while looking at the burnt pancake that doesn’t look like how he envisioned his first pancake will turn out.

He waited and scooped out the finished pancake.

“Let’s try it first before you continue cooking those left batter.” Louis raised his eyebrow prompting Niall to give a reason for his request. As honest as Niall is, he said, “Well, we don’t want to waste further your energy if this pancake don’t turn out edi—- good.”

Giving up, Louis turns off the stove and gets two forks for each of them. Before digging in, he took another picture and edited a text in it as ‘Finest chef in town cooks good old pancake’ and sends it off to Harry.

“Did you just send that off to Harry?” 

“Yeah.” Louis scoops a big piece from the pancake.

“You do know he’ll scold you again for eating a burnt food right?”

“I don’t know about you two, but the burn is a part of the taste.” Louis then eats the piece he took and not a second later on he rushed towards the sink and spit out the pancake he just put in his mouth.

“Damn Tommo. That tasted like shit that I didn’t even taste the burnt flavor as you say.”

Louis ignored Niall as he tried to clean off his tongue with the indeed hideous pancake he just ate. What did he do wrong for it to taste as foul like that. He followed Harry’s recipe but why didn’t it taste anywhere near how Harry makes them?

Before Louis can think of more ways to spite the pancake he just ate, there was a buzz from his arse signaling someone calling his phone.

As soon as the phone was at his hand, you can hear a “Hey babe” coming out of the phone.

“HI LOVE!” Louis excitedly answers as he fumbles with his phone.

“Go start your camera babe. I want to see that pancake you made earlier.”

“About that—-“ Louis mumbles trying to come up with an excuse to change the subject as he is quite ashamed of the pancake he made.

“Come on babe, I’m so proud of you for your first ever pancake!” The excitement of the chef bursts out with how proud he was of his other half for trying. Harry can clearly see that it wasn’t the best looking pancake there is but it is a good start. The colour apart from the burnt part looks good and the portion if it was indeed a circle looks good. “Did you follow my old video babe?” 

“YES! And that’s the reason why it tastes so bad love! You better update your recipe!” Louis answers back as he remembered that he followed as how Harry said on that youtube video. There may have been some alteration but all should have been good. He is even using almost the same brands from that video. So it baffles Louis how bad it tasted.

“What? That recipe is a gold one and it’s so easy to follow.” With one look from Louis, the chef have chosen the wrong words to save his all time pancake recipe. With a small smile, he added, “Well, that’s how I always make our pancake even our waffles babe.”

Louis pouted feeling dejected with his first challenge. “It’s still your fault your tutorial is too short!”

“Oh babe. Show me the ingredients you used and tell me how much you used for each.”

“Nope, you’ll just judge me further.” 

“I won’t babe. Will figure out what happened.”

Trusting Harry, the little one switches the camera on his phone and focused on the countertop which still has the ingredients he used.

“Okay, so first I added one cup of this all-purpose flour then 2 spoonful of baking powder and sugar and a spoonful and a pinch of salt.”

“Sounds good. Did you use my measuring cups and spoon from the drawer below our spoons and forks?”

“Your what? I just used my favorite mug and this random spoon Harreh.” 

Silence filled the room as Louis now moved the remaining wet ingredients back to its places.

“Moving on, how about your wet ingredients?”

“These. I think I used one egg, a cup of milk— and yes I used my favorite mug again to measure this. And two tablespoon of oil.”

“Babe can you zoom in on that oil please” the chef requested and Louis complied zooming in on the bottle of oil at the corner of the countertop. “That’s olive oil, babe.”

“So?” Louis is dumbfounded. Aren’t oils all the same? And as far as I remember, you always use this bottle when cooking.”

“Babe olive oil is more suited to like pasta and pizza making. Not so much for sweet things like pancakes or cookies.” 

“Whatever, It tasted like shit and when you return, you need to make a new video on pancake making, maybe you can even do like your healthier version now.”

“That’s actually a good idea babe.” Harry agrees with his thoughts. “And we can actually do it together.”

****

“Ok babe, so did you wear that pink sweater so we’re matching?”

Instead of answering a little one padded into the bedroom’s walk-in closet where a frantic Harry is moving around looking for the product he uses for his hair. Ever since he cut his hair, he needed more product to somewhat tame the curls which Louis was adamant about as he loves the wild curls but today is a special day as they will be filming Louis’ cooking with Harry’s guidance.

Louis cleared his throat to get the attention of the chef and his reaction is more than enough for the troubles he went through to achieve the look he’s flaunting right now. Apart from the pink sweater that Harry requested, the toque blanche stands proudly on Louis’ fluffy hair.

Louis looks delectable crossing his legs up front to show off his silky smooth legs. Blush rising to his face as he looks at the way Harry is basically drooling at his skin glowed golden with his natural tan. With his hands resting on hips, it emphasized his gorgeous hips made for bearing children and his hourglass figure. Louis brushed his fluffy hair which made his toque blanche fall off his hair. Faking his shock, he innocently turns around and bent forward to show off his plump behind for the chef’s consumption.

“Babe, if you continue this teasing, my balls will explode. Please come here.”

“How about our show chef?” Louis continued on his fake innocence while still displaying his bare arse to Harry.

Instead of answering the cheeky little one, Harry closed off the distance from them.

“Can you feel this babe. Our video can wait but my dick is more than ready to wreck this arse of yours.” Harry squeezed Louis’ bare arse. “This arse is not made to wait babe.”

“Then don’t let it wait, daddy.”

Lips clashed together like magnets finding it’s matching side of the pole. Hands starts to roam the expanse of their body while the sound of both their moans and clashing of lips fill the room.

The little one feels both Harry’s hand exploring his hips while Harry continues to pull Louis even closer to him leaving no space in between their bodies. A little whine escapes through the chef when he’s unable to magically pull off the others sweater without having their lips separate from each other. Without waiting for another whine to come out of Harry’s pretty little mouth, Louis pushed him away to pull up his sweater.

“Come on love, remove your clothes as well.” 

“Why don’t you remove it from me then?” Harry let out a smirk popping of his deep dimple trying to lure Louis into following his request.

Returning the smirk back to the chef, Louis removed himself from the taller one’s body while leaving a ghosting touch of his fingers and made a move to go out of their walk in closet.

“So you want a teasing game big boy?” 

Harry wasn’t able to answer as the door didn’t wait for an answer and was closed right in front of his face. A small giggle can be heard from the other side door when the chef tried to push through the door.

“No can do big boy.” 

“Baby, help me out here I’m about to bust a nut in here without your lovely hole to keep it warm.”

“We don’t want that right daddy?” Louis innocently asked “Should I lay in our bed and open myself up to be ready for your big dick daddy?”

At a loss of words, the chef grunted as he imagines his little angel reaching out for his hole with his delicate fingers prodding his entrance to make way for his indeed big dick. Based on experience, Louis would need at least his four fingers to be entirely ready for Harry’s dick but Louis likes it to have a little bit of pain so when he needs to open himself up, he only uses two of his thin fingers to scissor his hole open.

“Would you do that for me baby? Open yourself up with your pretty little fingers?”

“Anything for you daddy.”

“Okay then babe. Go to our bed, remove your sweater, and lay there. Don’t touch yourself. Wait for me to be there to watch you.” Harry instructed to a now panting Louis. “Do you understand me little one?”

Louis hummed in response but that didn’t cut it for Harry, “answer me with your words babe.”

“Whatever love. Hurry up or I’m gonna start without you here.”

Not another moment pass because the chef quickly removed his recently put on clothes. Taking a deep breath, he looks down on his aching dick makes him think he really does need to quickly get out of this closet and wreck his little tease of a husband.

Going out of the closet with clothes on the floor is no easy task especially with his deer-like legs. It’s a great wonder how he’s able to cook properly without getting more than one cut in his whole cooking experience.

Another giggle can be heard from their bed. Some people get turned off when the sound of the scene changes from sexy to cute but it’s different for Harry’s dick. Every giggle coming out his husband’s lips makes his dick excited. Seeing that sweet smile being displayed while the lovely giggle comes out makes the chef’s heart beat a bit more pumping more blood to an excited dick.

Harry surges towards the bed quickly devouring his little one’s neck. Moving downwards, both nipples are kissed and fondled over with. It was now time to sing praises towards Louis’ love pockets.

“Just fuck me already you big oaf!” Louis is so close to begging but didn’t as he wants to win this game he started.

“Beg for it honey.”

Louis can no longer think. Beg or fuck - beg or fuck, it keeps ringing inside his head. One longer than the other. Louis had to bite his lips to stop himself from begging as Harry is now on eye level to his hole. Currently touching his rim with the tip of his fingers, blowing air towards his hole. 

“You know you want it babe. Just say ‘please’ and we’ll start the fucking.” Harry now inserts half of his pointer finger into Louis’ hole. Not really pushing any further, just circling around the entrance. 

Louis tries to reach for Harry’s hand to push his finger entirely towards his hole but Harry is quicker and removes himself entirely from Louis’ bottoms.

“Nuh uh honey. No cheating.” Harry kisses Louis’ lips fleetingly and hovered above smiling teasingly. 

“Daddy.” Louis pleaded but not begged. Not really knowing the difference anymore.

“Just say the magic word honey.” Harry teased his dick towards Louis’ hole. Putting the head just in front of the rim. Moving it upwards towards the balls and moving back towards the hole.

Just as the head is in line towards Louis’ hole, Louis held the chef’s neck with his pretty little hands and said with venom in it “fuck me so hard daddy”

Harry raised an eyebrow waiting for the magic word he is awaiting for.

“Please.” Louis whimpers the magic word.

Instead of devouring his husband immediately, the chef savors how delicate his husband looks right now as he continues to plead for his dick.

One may say that Harry is enjoying this too much as he continues teasing Louis with the head of his dick just at the entrance of the little one’s hole. Louis tries his luck by moving downwards to get the massive dick enter him finally but Harry held him down by the waist giving a knowing look.

“Be a good boy for me babe.”

“Fuck.” Louis whines as he tries to get out of Harry’s hold “Put it in please.”

Another round of ‘please’ fills their room. 

“Why don’t you work for it babe?” Harry smirks and turns them over to have Louis above him. “Ride me.”

Not another second is wasted as Louis lines the chef’s dick into his hole and quickly bottomed down. Both releases a much awaited moan. Louis staying put on his current position, just sitting there on Harry’s dick. Harry puts both his hands on either sides of Louis hips squeezing what his hands can grip on to release some tension he’s feeling as he waits for Louis to move.

Instead of moving to give in to his desires, Louis moves in circles just to get back to the teasing the chef did to him. Squeezing the dick inside of him, Louis moves closer to Harry’s face with his hands resting on his husband’s pecs Louis whispers “Would you like your good boy to move Daddy?”

Harry in turn wants to turn them over again but Louis holds him down on his back, now doing bigger circles on his hips. With one hand, Louis pitches one of his husband’s nipples giving out a teasing look.

‘Oh fuck’s echoes from Harry’s lips as he closes his eyes and continues trying to bounce Louis on his dick. 

“Baby, you do know that I can easily turn us over right?” Before Louis can even react to Harry’s question, they are indeed turned over easily. 

With a triumphant smile, Harry started moving. Slowly but harder than the first one making Louis a whimpering mess. Wanting for more, Louis moved up and down as well, going way faster than Harry’s rhythm. Another round of please can be heard from Louis pretty little mouth as he continues trying to quicken Harry’s pace up.

Enjoying the display of how his husband continues to beg for his cock, Harry made an even slower pace and now kissing up Louis’ neck. Louis continues pleading to be fucked properly but the teasing smile Harry displays ended him.

Louis grabs on Harry’s neck showing his most serious face he can come up with all the pent up frustration he has and says “Fuck me like a real Daddy can”

Hard and fast. Pounding into Louis hard and fast is Harry’s goal. Get his baby to come first after all the teasing they’ve both done Is the main goal now. 

With all the teasing, Harry can feel that Louis is so close from releasing. To give more pleasure to his husband, Harry positioned them into a doggy position without removing his dick to where it belongs.

“Fuck baby, I’m so close and I can feel you’re close to releasing as well.” Louis nods to this. “I want you to wait for me so we can release together.” Like a puppet, Louis continues nodding, biting his bottom lip to somewhat stop himself from releasing first and disobeying his daddy. “I need your words babe.”

Louis was about to nod again but was stopped by a slap on his ass.

“I said words honey not another nod.” Harry repeats himself as he massages the sore cheek he just slapped. “Do you understand me baby boy?”

Harry’s hand was already mid-air, ready to slap Louis’ other cheek but a weak ‘yes daddy’ comes out of Louis’ mouth and that made Harry’s supposed hand come back to delicately molding his baby’s plump ass.

Back and forth, repeating this one time sweeter and harder than the other. Don”t ask both parties how can their love making be both sweet and rough as they’ll gross you out as how Niall say.

“I’m so close, daddy,” Louis whines holding his dick to stop himself from coming.

“I’m close too, baby” Harry answers with harder pushes with equivalent louder moans and whines from Louis, It’s a good thing that their flat is strategically kept way from visitors and their neighbors are already used to the sounds coming from their flat in exchange of regularly baked cookies and brownies sometimes even excess foods made by Harry for his website or his good experiments that may end up in one of his restaurants.

Reaching out to Louis’ dainty wrist which is holding his tiny dick, Harry removes the hand and carefully replaced it with his own rough hands, Harry starts to pump Louis’ dick.

“Come baby.”

With that Harry paints Louis’ walls while Louis paints their bed,

******

Out of the camera’s view, used pots, spatulas, and knives litter the kitchen sink waiting to be washed. They just have finished filming the promised cooking video but instead of the plain old boring pancake making idea, they opted to do the one they dined of from their first date which Louis “cooked” or helped cooked with the help of Louis’ mum.

The chef tried to get an answer out of his husband on what he really helped during that meal and after this video, he can be sure that Louis just stood there watching his mum do all the cooking. Louis really knows how to cook the meal given how he acted on the video a while ago but acting the process is a different situation. Louis almost dropped the chicken, almost burnt the parma ham, and the mashed potato almost became a potato soup with how much milk he poured in the pot.

But all in all, the dish is spectacular. Louis plated the meal beautifully without any of Harry’s help. Harry can confirm that Louis helps a lot with decorating his plate first before posting it on his Instagram. All posts needs to be approved first by Louis to check if it’s Instagram-worthy. Louis does well with his work you can say. Louis manages the chef and Niall’s social media accounts but most of the time he is in their accounts as well. Fans are even asking for Louis’ own youtube channel as they love his sassy comments on both accounts.

That’s why almost everyone were stoked when Harry announced their new channel where both him and Louis will be managing on their own apart from Harry’s more professional channels like the master chef one.

“So that’s how you make a chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash.” Louis enthusiastically says in front of the camera showing off his plated dish.

“See it was easy. You can download the recipe at our website, link down on the description box.”

“If Louis can cook it, you can surely do it as well.” Niall interjects as he spoons another mouthful of the mashed potato.

Ignoring the irish lad, “So click like and subscribe to our new channel so you can get more of our video together plus if you have any suggestions on what should we cook in our next video or anything in general that you want to see in the video, please leave a comment.”

“Bye for now.” The three of them simultaneously said as the wave goodbye to the camera like a proper youtuber they are.

Waiting for a few more seconds, “Okay that’s a wrap guys!” Harry exclaimed clapping both hands together.

“So why are you wearing a turtleneck? I don’t remember that being a part of your fashion statement.” Niall wiggles his eyebrows as he corner Louis at the sink “Also you’re limping all throughout the video”

“Shut up Niall”

“It’s true! Just wait for your fans’ comments, you sex fiends!” Niall walks away laughing but before he gets away from Louis, he pats both butt cheeks and Louis hisses from the pain the soreness of his arse.

“You fucker!” Louis shouts but instead of running towards the irish lad, his husband captures him into a hug 

*****

“Hey babe, look at the comments.” Harry tries his hardest to keep the giggles inside but he is just proudly giggling now reading through the comments left on their chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mashed potato video.

Both laying side by side on their bed, phones out reading through some of the comments on their latest video. Harry keeps on liking the comments which has the words wrecked on it. Loving how Louis blushes deeper as more comments point out how he was limping throughout the video.

“They are indeed keen to details babe.they even pointed out your turtleneck shirt.”

“This is your fault love! You and your monster dick.” 

Louis tosses his phone and cuddled to Harry. Rubbing his face on Harry’s chest, he moves his whole body to lay on top of his husband. They silently lay on their bed. Content with how the video was accepted by the fans gaining more views than they have expected. Harry massaged Louis’ scalp with his free hand as he continues scrolling through the comments.

“Stop looking for those comments. Focus on me!” Louis snatches the phone away from Harry showing his best pout to his master chef of a husband.

“You hungry babe?” 

“Not me.”

Louis reaches into something from their bedside table, trying to find that small envelope while not removing his eye contact to his husband. Harry was about to say something but a small white envelope was displayed right in front of his face.

Scared is an understatement. Harry just started reading this new novel and this particular novel starts with the husband showing one small white envelope towards his husband’s way as he angrily stride towards their fireplace. This novel continues with the white envelope being the divorce letter request from the other partner.

Harry can't handle this stress so he pushed the envelope away. Although Louis pushes it back onto his face. Harry tries to stretch his neck to the side to see his husband!s reaction and to further his anxiety, Louis is displaying his very straight face. 

With shaking hands, Harry carefully retrieves the letter. “Baby—“ Harry was stopped with a finger on his lip and Louis motioning him to continue with the envelope.

Harry may have been dropped head first when he was a baby as he totally forgot how to open a damn envelope not even sealed. Looking for an opening was such a tak to a nervous Harry that Louis has to snatch the envelope back, opened it, and returned it to Harry.

Still showing signs of nervousness, Harry peeked into the content of the envelope. It feels like it only has a folded one-page letter which means this may not be the formal divorce paper as it was described to have a lot of pages in it. This could be a break-up letter then. Louis can no longer handle the stress of being a husband of a celebrity who preaches treating people with kindness but his fans can’t do so.

Looking back at Louis again, a smile is now formed on his husband’s face which assures him that this may not be a break up letter.

Unfolding the paper, the page contains Louis’ name, age, sex, and the date. However, at the end of the page, it shows a black and white picture of what seems like a pregnancy test.

Sensing his husband missing the point, Louis pointed at the top of the page where the letter is titles ‘urinary exam’. Instead of clarity, this provides more confusion on the chef as he continue scrunching his face. This gained a roll of eyes from the smaller one having to do all the job, he points at somewhat the middle of the page thinking he should have highlighted this part. 

Harry follows where Louis’ finger is pointing at and reads ‘pregnancy = positive’ which makes his eyes grow open and when he continued on the next line ‘please return to the clinic by xxx to see how long you are and to check if we can now hear a heartbeat.’

“I’m not hungry, our little bub is.”

A manly squeal was then heard from the Styles household.

*END*

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 302: Harry as Gordon Ramsey and Louis is the husband who can’t cook.
> 
> Say hi on twitter @adoringsmiles or IG @adoringsmilesx
> 
> :)


End file.
